The Somethingth Annual Smash Bros Tournament
by kit-kat003
Summary: NOW Completely REVISED! It's Zelda's first smash tournament and she is excited! She makes friends, enemies, laughs, and sheds a few tears. Maybe love even waits for her...Pairings: Zeldaxmarth PitxPeach IkexSamus & some LinkxZelda
1. Whoo! Tournament!

**A/N: Zelda is really hyper for about the first two or three chapters. DON'T PANIC. She will calm down. On a different note…This is my first Fanfiction and I'm so excited!!! Whoo!!! Read, enjoy, and tell me what you think!!!! ZeldaxMarth fans, don't be discouraged by the ZeLink in the beginning, it changes, believe me, it changes.**

Chapter 1

"I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, I know."

"This is my first tournament you know." Zelda pointed out, giving Link a very innocent look.

"Of course. I've known you most of my life. I would know." Link replied, exasperated.

They were at the Super Smash Brothers tournament, and it was Zelda's first time competing. She was talking very enthusiastically to Link who tried to give her encouragement without yelling at her. They were in a room with all the other smashers, who were all talking to each other. The people running the tournament called it "mingle time".

"Is it hard?" Zelda inquired.

"Only if you're going against a tough person," Link wearily replied. He searched for a distraction, and quickly found one. "Look! Food!"

Zelda sighed. "It seems like all you care about is food."

"Ummm…" Link quickly searched for an answer.

Suddenly Ike walked up.

"Hey guys!" he boomed.

"Hello," Zelda said.

Ike smirked. "A little excited are we?"

"Sure," Zelda answered, a little confused. She had no idea who she was talking to or why he thought she was excited.

Ike turned to give Link a smug look. He had beaten Link every time they were against each other at a tournament. Link absolutely hated Ike…and Marth for that matter.

"Ike, are you torturing Link again?" Mocked a voice from behind them, making Zelda jump.

Ike's smile vanished from his face and turned from Link to glare at Marth. Marth could be so annoying sometimes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was," Ike replied, still glaring at Marth.

"Ah, I see. Mind if I join you?" Marth asked with a devilish grin.

Ike sighed dramatically. "If you insist," He turned to Link again. "So, are you going to introduce your girlfriend to us?"

Link glared at Ike. "Why do you care?"

"I'm Zelda," Zelda said relatively enthusiastically, holding out her hand. Ike shook it.

"And I'm Ike. Nice to meet you," He replied smugly. Link gave Zelda a dirty look.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked, turning to Marth.

"I am Marth," He replied, bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you," Zelda practically sang. Which made her think, _why am I so happy? _She was so happy to be here that she wanted to skip, but that wasn't making her act _that _enthusiastic to the others. A thought struck her, and she looked around curiously. "Who are all these other people?"

"They're the other smashers," Link replied warily.

"Let's go meet them!" Zelda said, walking off. Link had no choice but to follow her. She decided to introduce herself to people that looked like they would be good company. It was a little hard, because there were a lot of animals, and she wasn't sure if they talked or not.

"Hello, I'm Zelda," Zelda stated simply, holding out her hand. She had stopped in front of a girl in a pink dress, who was talking to someone who looked like an angel.

"I'm Peach!" The girl replied, happily shaking Zelda's hand. Peach already thought the two of them could become good friends.

"I'm Pit." The angel said.

"Nice to meet the two of you," Zelda said, smiling softly. "Do you like this tournament?"

"Yes!" Peach replied enthusiastically. "It's so much fun!"

"I like it too. It's the most fun your first time in your first match." Pit added.

"That's good, because this is my first time," Zelda replied. Ike casually strolled over.

"You again?" Link asked angrily. "Go away you freak."

"You're one to talk you-"

"IKE!!" An angry voice shouted, cutting Ike off. His face paled and he turned slowly.

"Yes?" He meekly asked.

"STOP CUSSING AT INNOCENT PEOPLE!" A blonde girl in a blue skin-tight suit yelled while walking over.

"He deserves it!" Ike complained. The girl opened her mouth, saw Zelda, and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Samus," She said calmly, shaking Zelda's hand.

**A/N: So...what do you think so far? Comments, criticism, helpful hints, and ideas are welcome! Chapter two will be up soon!**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**A/N: And we're back with Chapter two! Yay! All right, here we go, read, review, and enjoy! We would appreciate help, seeing as we have a work in progress here.**

Chapter 2

"I'm Zelda!," She replied equally calm, undaunted by the fact that Samus had just been yelling at Ike.

"I would love to talk more, but I'm yelling at my boyfriend. Please excuse me." Samus told Zelda, and then resumed yelling at Ike. "EVEN IF HE DOES DESERVE IT-" Samus yelled, then paused and muttered, "-which he does-" She continued yelling, "THAT DOES NOT ALLOW YOU TO CUSS AT HIM!"

"O.k., o.k., I won't do it again," Ike returned warily, holding his hands up in defense.

"You better not," Samus growled. She then calmly turned to Zelda. "So, Zelda, how's life treating you?"

"Pretty well, I supose," Zelda replied happily.

Samus frowned, "That's not proper grammar." She shrugged, "Oh well, who cares?"

"So you and Ike are a couple?" Zelda innocently questioned.

"Yoop," Samus replied casually.

"Yoop?" Zelda echoed.

"It's my word for yes," Samus explained.

"Ah," Zelda replied, nodding.

"So you and Link are together?" Samus pried.

"Yoop...?" Zelda replied uncertainly. Samus laughed. Peach walked over and joined them and the three girls continued to chat. Zelda looked around the room, occasionally asking Samus and Peach a question about a certain smasher. Marth was searching the food table for something Japanese, Chinese, or at least Asian. Pit walked over, trying to convince Marth to eat something American, and Marth refused. The two got into a sort of debate over the benefits of Asian food versus American food. Meanwhile, Kirby tried to suck up all of the food, but before he sucked two dishes into his mouth, several smashers tackled him and banished him from the food table. Captain Falcon was in the center of the room attempting to show off his muscles to whoever would listen, but nobody really cared. Nana, Popo, and Toon Link were chasing each other around and annoying anyone they ran into. The pokèmon were all talking to each other because they were the only ones who understood each other. Snake was in a corner being creepy like always, and Ganondorf and Lucario were sitting on a couch discussing the best way to take over a planet and enslave its people. The announcer walked in and yelled for silence, which, of course, made the room get quiet pretty fast…except for Captain Falcon, who was still talking about his muscles and his cars. Pretty soon, the whole room was staring at him, and it took a while before he noticed.

"Uh…wanna hear about-" He began, but was quickly interrupted by the cry of "NO!!" from every single person in the room. (A/N: Sorry to all you Captain Falcon fans, but you have to have at least one weirdo.) The announcer took it from there.

"Welcome to the…uh…" Here he paused and flipped through his papers for a second. "…something-th annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament!" There were snickers and scattered applause from the smashers. He cleared his throat and the room was silent again. "You are going to share your rooms and we get to pick your roommates." The smashers all groaned and he glared at them. "We are going to post the list of roommates later tonight. Also, we will post the matches tomorrow. The tournament starts in two days, so feel free to train all you like." He looked over his notes again, and seeming satisfied, left the room. Slowly conversation started back up. Zelda slowly turned to Link.

"Guess what?" She said wide-eyed.

"What?" Link said, preparing himself for an explosion, though he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve one.

"Tournaments start in two days," Zelda stated matter of factly. Samus and Peach laughed. Marth and Ike strolled over, and Link gave them a dirty look.

"So ladies…what's up?" Ike asked, putting his arm on Samus' shoulder.

"Zelda is totally ready for the tournament." Samus laughed.

Ike nodded. "I would have guessed that."

"Great. Now leave." Link demanded.

"Why don't you make me?" Ike growled, straightening up. Before Link could respond, an announcement came over the intercom.

_The list of roommates and the tournament list have both been posted._

"The lists are posted," Zelda repeated, her face a perfect mask concealing the excitement within. She walked off again, Link following close behind. The rest of the group followed as well. Somehow, almost everyone had decided to go at the same time, and Zelda and Link got separated. She looked around, completely lost, then she felt a cold hand on her arm guiding her the right way. It was too crowded to really stop and get a good look at her mysterious helper, so she just went along with it. She couldn't see the list, so she crossed her arms impatiently.

"It's all right," The person's voice comforted, "It clears up quickly." Zelda looked up and saw that her mysterious helper had been Marth.

"I apologize, that was rude of me, I'm just very impatient," She groaned. He laughed, throwing his head back, and as she watched him, she thought that she really liked his laugh. She could see a bit of the paper now, so she craned her neck to get a good look. The top of the paper read: "Round 1."

"Why does it say round one with quotation marks?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, now that is a funny story." Marth said, chuckling. He leaned in close and whispered, "This is the round where we all go against the little people, and get them out of the tournament so that they're out of the way."

Zelda looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?" She asked, on the verge of laughter.

"Seriously." He replied. A thought struck her, and she immediately sobered.

"What if I'm one of those little people?" She asked. He read the expression on her face, and looked for a way to comfort her.

"You couldn't be," He replied. "You seem like you'd be a good fighter, and I'm sure the people running the tournament recognize that."

"But what if..." Zelda whispered.

"If that's true, then you just have to beat whoever you're against," He replied.

"What happens when you get beaten?" Zelda asked. She was a bit worried that Marth would get annoyed with all her questions and just leave.

"Well, the little people don't know this, but when you're beaten, you can still be in the tournament, but you won't be competing to win. You'll just be put in random matches and boss battles for fun," He replied soothingly.

"Thank goodness," Zelda sighed, then another thought struck her. "Wait, they don't tell the little people?"

"Nope," Marth replied, smirking. The two of them burst out laughing, and much of Zelda's tension melted away.

"They really are very mean to the little people," Zelda exclaimed between bursts of laughter. When they were finally calmed down, they realized that there was no crowd anymore. In fact, they were the only two people left.

"Well, looks like we can read the list now." Marth said sheepishly. Zelda nodded, and they walked up to the lists. They read:

**Roommates:**

**Zelda, Samus, Peach and Jigglypuff**

**Marth, Ike and Pit**

**Ness, Lucas and Toon Link**

**Wario, Bowser, and King Dedede**

**Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong**

**Captain Falcon, Link and Red**

**Fox, Falco and Wolf**

**Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby**

**Mario, Luigi, and Snake**

**Olimar, Ice Climbers, and Sonic**

**R.O.B, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ganondorf**

**Meta Knight and Lucario**

"Who is Jigglypuff?" Zelda asked.

Marth chuckled, "Well, it doesn't really matter because she will be eliminated in the first round, but she's a pokèmon." Zelda gave him a blank look, and he elaborated, "She's a little round puffball with a curl on her forehead."

"Ah, so she's not like Pikachu?" Zelda asked.

"Nope, not at all." Marth replied. "Look who you're against." Zelda remembered about the tournament and got butterflies in her stomach. She read the list.

**Tournament – "Round 1"**

**Marth vs. Yoshi**

**Samus/Zero Suit Samus vs. Kirby**

**Zelda vs. Mr. Game and Watch**

**Ike vs. Pikachu**

**Peach vs. R.O.B.**

**Fox vs. Diddy Kong**

**Pit vs. Jigglypuff**

**Wario vs. King Dedede**

**Bowser vs. Snake**

**Ness vs. Ice Climbers**

**Falco vs. Lucas**

**Wolf vs. Sonic**

**Ganondorf vs. Meta Knight**

**Lucario vs. Donkey Kong**

**Red vs. Olimar**

**Captain Falcon vs. Mario**

**Luigi vs. Toon Link**

"Is Mr. Game and Watch easy to knock out?" Zelda asked. Marth winked and nodded. She smiled, reassured, and went to find her room.

**A/N: Read and review please! Any form of review will be accepted! Yay! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Zelda's First Brawl

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry we forgot to redo this in the other revised chapter, we're doing our best to revise, so please tell us how we're doing! **

Chapter three

When Zelda arrived at her room, Samus and Peach were already there.

"Wow, this is amazing," Zelda softly exclaimed. The room was pretty big, with three beds and one bathroom. There were two sinks and three empty dressers. As Zelda was observing all this, she remembered something from the sheet.

"Hey, isn't Jigglypuff rooming with us too, though?" She asked. Samus and Peach both looked at her, and Samus shrugged.

"She can sleep in a chair or something." Samus suggested.

"Well, not to be mean or anything, but she's probably going to be eliminated soon anyway, so they really didn't make anything for her." Peach explained sheepishly.

"Isn't that a little…harsh?" Zelda asked.

"I suppose…"Samus trailed off. Jigglypuff walked in, and was not pleased. She puffed up and spewed random gibberish that nobody could understand.

"Hey Jigglypuff?" Zelda called. Jigglypuff glared at her. Zelda ignored the glare and continued, "You may have my bed." Jigglypuff shrank back to her normal size and seemed quite pleased with that arrangement.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Samus asked incredulously.

"On the floor. It feels good on my back sometimes." Zelda said, mentally planning where she would put all of her clothes. The girls unpacked a bit, and talked for a long time, before going to the dining hall to eat. Zelda was interested to see what her first meal would be like.

"This is my first meal here," She stated. "Is the food any good? Is it like cafeteria food? I have heard that is very bad. Of course, maybe we will have to make our own food. I can cook, I'm actually a pretty good cook," Zelda said, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Zelda!" Samus interrupted. Zelda gave her an innocent look.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"The food here is fine! Actually, it's pretty good…so stop freaking out and go into the dining hall!" Samus ordered.

"O.k.," Zelda said slightly embarassed. She opened the doors and walked into the hall. There were two long tables beside each other, and they were filling up rather quickly. The girls hurried to sit down. Link pulled out Zelda's chair for her with a smile. She returned it and sat down.

"So, how do you like your room?" Link asked.

"I like it a lot..." Zelda replied, then frowned. "But they didn't give Jigglypuff a bed…"

Link laughed, and Zelda lightly smacked him in the arm. "I'm sorry Zelda, but that just strikes me as funny."

"You're so mean." Zelda said, pretending to pout. Before Link could reply, the servers brought out the food and set it on the table. Everybody was too busy eating to really talk, and Zelda decided that the food was just as good as what she got at home. After supper, Link volunteered to show Zelda around. They looked at the training room, which was just a big room with a mat on the floor and benches lining the walls. There were a few punching bags, and a bathroom, but that was it. They saw the weight lifting room, which Captain Falcon was already in. It had all the state-of-the-art training equipment, but Zelda didn't really care. Out the back door of the mansion, there was a big garden that was in a sort of maze. They wandered around in there until it got too dark to really see, then they went back inside. Zelda went upstairs to her room, and said goodnight to Link.

"What's up?" Samus asked when Zelda came in.

"Not much. Do you know if there are any extra blankets?" Zelda asked.

"There's already a sleeping bag for you," Peach pointed out.

"Oh, well that makes me feel very observant," Zelda said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that's all right." Samus said lazily.

"What time is it?" Peach asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." Samus replied. Peach threw a pillow at her, and Samus threw it back. Pretty soon, there was a full-scale pillow fight going on. Zelda, of course, got dragged into the mix, and they fought, giggling, until someone pounded on the door.

"Hey! Go to sleep! It's like, eleven o'clock!" The person shouted. Grumbling, the girls quieted down, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zelda remembered where she was, and immediately sat up.

"Samus, Peach," Zelda hissed.

"Mmmff," Samus groaned.

"Wake up!" Zelda said, a little louder this time. She got up, and started getting ready for the day. Soon after, Peach followed.

"Is she always like this?" Zelda asked, motioning to the still form of Samus on her bed.

"Yeah, she's not much of a morning person," Peach replied. Samus finally got up, and when she was ready, they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hello ladies!" Marth greeted them as he walked past.

"Hi," They replied, almost in unison. When they got into the dining hall, the food was already set out, so they sat down and ate. Zelda barely tasted her food because she was eating so fast, and the minute she was done, she stood up.

"I'm going to go train," She called as she ran off. She was more nervous than she let on. When she got into the room, there were already lots of people there. She began practicing her magic attacks, and pretended to fight against someone. Peach and Samus came in soon after, and they joined her.

"Peach, what do you fight with?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I suppose I fight with…random things if you know what I mean," Peach replied. She swung her frying pan to demonstrate.

"Huh," Zelda replied. The three of them fought against each other, and then a voice came over the intercom.

There is going to be a team battle today consisting of Marth and Zelda versus Link and Ike. Would the competitors please come to the arena?

"Oh my goodness!"Zelda exclaimed,"So soon? I'm not sure if I'm ready. Where's the arena?" She asked excitedly.

"Follow me." Marth said, motioning her over. She hastened over, and the two of them walked to the arena. Zelda was practically skipping with excitement, and Marth had to remind her several times that she didn't know where she was going. They arrived at the arena and met up with the announcer.

"You step into the center of the transporter and it will take you to your stage." The announcer explained. "Good luck, and have fun."

"Thank you," Zelda said. The four of them walked into their transporters, and were sent to Final Destination. The announcer counted down, **"Three, two, one…GO!"** and they were off. The guys launched themselves at each other, and Zelda shot her din's fire at Ike. She then ran in and joined the fight. It was so chaotic and fun, that Zelda really couldn't describe what was happening. She flew off the stage once, but used her transportation to get back on. The funny thing was, Zelda didn't mind hurting Link. She thought she would feel bad hitting someone, but seeing as they didn't actually get hurt, it wasn't near as bad.

"**Five, four, three, two, one, TIME!" **the announcer said, all too soon. Zelda stopped fighting, breathing hard, wondering what to do next. "**The winner is…green team!"** It took Zelda a couple of seconds to realize that she was on the green team.

"We won!" She exclaimed, forgetting her manners for once. Marth laughed and gave her a high five. In the heat of the moment, she gave him a hug. When they broke apart, she remembered Link, and slowly turned to face him.

**A/N: What do you all think? Please, please read and review! Ideas, criticism, and comments are all accepted! (Really, feel free to criticize.)**


	4. Link is NOT happy

**A/N: Here we go, the revised fourth chapter! thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4

Zelda had always said that Link's only flaw was his temper. Samus and Peach had rolled their eyes and given each other a look whenever Zelda would tell them that.

"Uh…hello…"Zelda said awkwardly. Link was just staring at her. Marth didn't really notice. Ike was attempting to put Marth into a headlock.

"Hi." Link said harshly. Zelda winced, completely overridden with guilt, and expecting him to say more, but then the four of them were transported back to the arena. The crowd was screaming like wild, and that gave Zelda a rush. She noticed the cameras, and she leaned over and waved to them, which made the crowd scream even louder. Link was stonily silent, and that quickly put a damper on Zelda's excitement. They began to walk back to the mansion.

"I don't think you're one of the little people." Marth commented, which for some reason, made Zelda incredibly happy.

"Thanks. That's good to know." She replied, smiling.

"You'll definitely beat Mr. Game and Watch tomorrow." He said.

"You doubted me?" She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course not." He replied. Zelda glanced at Link who was glowering at the road. She felt queasy for a second until a new thought struck her.

_Who says that if he's going to sulk, then I have to be sad too? I can live my life without worrying about him all the time,_ she thought. This new resolution made her very happy and she turned back to Marth, pushing her guilt to the back of her head.

"So, is there one big tournament, or smaller ones as people get eliminated?" She asked.

"Well, there's the main one, and sometimes they feel like making a losers bracket, so generally there's two," He explained. "One year they had a loser losers bracket, but that got a little confusing."

"Loser losers bracket?"

"Yeah. If you lost in the losers bracket, then you went to the loser losers bracket." He tried to explain, but Zelda stared at him blankly.

"What…" Zelda muttered, looking completely lost.

"I told you it got confusing." Marth smirked. Then he glanced at Link. "What are you going do about him?" he asked, frowning.

Zelda sighed and shook her head, "I don't know yet, ignore him for now." Marth chuckled and shook his head, Zelda smiled. Then a look of sadness mixed with guilt overpowered her smile. Marth instantly stopped laughing, and inquired with a questioning look, "Why do you look so sad?"

Zelda stared after Link and sighed, "He's just got a terrible temper, and he hates to lose."

"Uh-oh." Marth said. "I think I might have made him mad."

"Yeah, because he lost to us...." Zelda glared at Link.

Marth shook his head with a half-smile, "No, you hugged me."

Zelda blushed, "Oh…"  
"ZELDA!!" Someone yelled from the direction of the garden.

"Coming!" Zelda called back. "I'll see you later Marth." She ran in the direction her name had come from.

Marth watched her go with a look of sadness in his eyes. "See you later," Marth said under his breath. Then turned and found himself face to face with none other than, Link.

**A/N: This is a short chapter. Hmmm… maybe it's 'cause we switched writers at the end. Oh, well! We promise next time it will be longer! R&R please! (No, seriously, Read & REVIEW) Any ideas are welcome!!! We can't stop using exclamation points!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Link's fury unleashed

**We're back with chapter 5! Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who read (or are reading…) So, yeah! w00t! And now (drum roll please…) CHAPTER NUMERO 5!!! Yeah! *applause***

Chapter 5

Marth slowly turned to see Link giving him a look that could kill a small animal.

"I don't like losing," Link stated simply, in a voice that sounded ready to kill.

"Uh… good to know," Marth commented, taking a step back. Link immediately advanced.

"And I don't like random _JAPANESE_ PEOPLE HUGGING MY GIRLFRIEND!!" Link shouted, shoving Marth back.

Marth's eyes narrowed. "What a racist comment! I'm proud to be Japanese. Also, American food stinks."

"I'm not a racist! I only hate _you_! And I don't care what you think of American food!" Link retorted. Marth opened his mouth to hurl another insult at Link, when Link stopped him with a punch to the gut and a yell. Marth doubled over in pain. (A/N Link _always_ yells when he does his moves so why not apply it here?)

"Hate is a very strong word, wouldn't you rather use dislike with fire in eyes?" Marth grunted.

"No, HATE," Link growled

"Well, that's not very nice," Marth commented, straightening up. Link glared at him and tried to punch Marth again, but Marth blocked it.

"Do I look like I care about being nice?" Link snapped.

"Well, no, not really, but you should be nice to Zelda," Marth suggested nonchalantly. Link growled and punched Marth again. Marth grimaced and ignored the pain.

_Link can hit hard when he wants to_, Marth thought. Link continued to rain down punches on Marth with yells whenever Marth blocked him, which was actually quite a lot. Suddenly, Marth heard a slight gasp from behind him. He whipped around to see Zelda, who looked like she was torn and slightly sickened. Marth realized that he must be covered in blood and bruises. Link took the opportunity and knocked Marth to his knees. Marth looked up at Zelda, and she felt such compassion for him that she wished she had gotten there sooner.

"Stop!!" She yelled to Link, powering up a magic attack. Link looked up at Zelda and saw love mixed in with all the sadness and anger on her face. Link sighed and looked back at Marth. Sudden anger blinded him with rage and he hit Marth with all his strength on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Marth grunted and collapsed, unconscious. Zelda immediately began to scream with fury at Link.

"How could you?" She shouted.

Link shrugged, "He wasn't being very nice."

"Nice?!?" Zelda yelled, rage almost blinding her, "NICE? You attacked him without warning, you fought him while he did nothing but block your attacks, then you knocked him uncouncious while he was distracted and weak!"

"Oh well," Link shrugged, "He deserved it."

"Ugh!" Zelda scramed, "You know, Link? You used to be my hero, my knight in shining armor, now...now, I just don't know. _I _hugged_ him_, Link. It wasn't his fault!"

For a moment, a look of remorse and deep sadness passed across his face, but then again, Link shrugged and said, "Oh well, too late now."

Zelda threw up her hands and cried, "What do i do with you? Ugh! leave my sight, Link." Link hesitated. "Now," though she said the word softly, it held deep threat and menace, and Link walked off. Zelda turned her attention to trying to get Marth to a nurse. She soon realized this would be impossible by herself, so she ran at top speed to her room, and quickly related the details to Samus and Peach.

"We need to find Ike and Pit, they can help, but first let's get him inside!" Zelda exclaimed, then hurried out of the room.

"Zelda, wait up!" yelled Samus and Peach as they hurried to follow her. Once Zelda reached Marth she turned to Samus and Peach.

"Help me carry him to his room," She ordered. Samus and Peach immediately obeyed, with Samus grabbing Marth under him arms, supporting his head on her shoulder, and Peach grabbing his legs, while Zelda supported his weight in the middle. They carried him all the way to his room where they knocked and Ike and Pit answered.

"Yes?" Ike inquired, completely missing the hurt and unconscious Marth.

"OH MY GOSH!" Pit yelled in shock.

"What?" Ike asked, sounding completely confused, and then he saw Marth, "Oh jeez, who beat him up?"

Zelda quickly explained again while they carried Marth into the room and got him situated on his bed. Ike instructed Pit to get a nurse, and Pit quickly flew off. While he was gone Marth came to and saw everyone standing around him looking worried.

"What happened?" Marth wearily asked. Zelda told Marth how he got knocked out and Marth sighed. I bet I looked really good didn't I?" Marth said with a small smile. Zelda smiled back.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Zelda said soothingly.

Marth shifted and grunted, and Zelda's eyes instantly filled with worry.

"Just hold on for a few more seconds, where is that nurse?" She said, more to herself than to Marth. Just then, a nurse bustled into the room and shooed all the girls out. Zelda immediately began to pace in front of the door, leaning against it from time to time and listening in. Samus was playing with her paralyzer, seeing how many shapes she could make it into. Peach just sat, closed her eyes, and eventually fell asleep. Eventually the nurse came out and told them that Marth was fine, but he had plenty of bruises and cuts and a nasty bump on his head. She also said he would have to rest for a couple of days, and that he wasn't allowed to leave his room.

"So he isn't allowed to be in the tournament?" Ike asked.

"No, they'll hold off his match until he is ready to compete. Until then they will have everyone else's matches. Good day." The nurse scuttled off.

"That is so cool!" Ike shouted, "Rearranging the whole tournament until you get better, that's just awesome!"

Zelda didn't see what was cool about it at all, but replied politely, "Yeah, I guess it would be."

Pit shushed them. "Shhhh! Marth's asleep!" Zelda looked into the room and sure enough, Marth was resting peacefully.

"Let's go," Zelda whispered. Then she froze as she heard an, "I like to whisper too!" that could've be from none other than Link. She whipped around to face him. "What are you doing here?" She said just a little too loud. Pit glared at her and whispered, "Shhhh!"

"Sorry," Zelda muttered. She turned to glare at Link, hoping she could channel all of her fury into one look.

"What?" He asked innocently. Zelda rolled her eyes and stormed off, leaving Link with four angry, powerful smashers. "I only wanted to see how he was doing." Link confessed. Samus stormed away, hitting Link roughly with her shoulder as she passed. Peach glared at Link and stated matter-of-factly, "Violence doesn't solve everything." Ike ignored Link completely and shut the bedroom door.

"Great, now everyone hates me!" Link muttered. He went back to his room to sulk.

Samus and Peach returned, earning a questioning look from Zelda.

"We were just waiting outside the door," Samus stated.

"Ah," Zelda said.

"If I were you," Samus told Zelda, "I would tell him off, and then shock his lights out!"

"No," Peach said, "Let's not stoop to his level. Besides, violence should only be a last resort." Samus and Zelda both stared at her.

"You do know we're at a tournament to hurt people." Samus explained.

"Yeah," Peach stated. She sounded as if she didn't care. Zelda started to giggle, feeling a little tension melt away. Samus smirked.

"What?" Peach asked. Zelda only laughed harder. Soon Samus and Peach were both laughing right along. Suddenly Zelda remembered they were still in Marth's room and shushed them.

Later, when no one was around, not even Pit and Ike, Zelda went to visit Marth. He wasn't awake, but she still sat by his bed and just thought.

_I can't believe Link would do something like this! It's inhumane! It's so cruel! I mean, I know we're here to fight people, but that doesn't _actually_ hurt them. Sheesh, I sound like I'm trying to say that violence is all right. Which I'm not. No, not at all. I hate wars and killing people and…I just can't believe Link! Just because I hugged Marth he has to go and beat him up. I should just…no, I couldn't…could I? Could I break up with Link? I mean, he has a terrible temper, and…even Ike is nicer than him, and I've heard that Ike is terrifying! I wonder if Marth likes me? No, I shouldn't be thinking that. He wouldn't…would he? ARRGH, I'm going crazy! I don't think I even make sense anymore! _Marth groaned in his sleep, and Zelda jumped. She watched him for a couple of minutes, then decided she'd better go do something or people were going to wonder where she was. She was so deeply lost in thought that she didn't notice someone following her out to the garden. An all black figure was hiding in a bush.

"I can see her, right here…yeah…yeah…Do you want me to do it now?...All right…later then." The person hung up a small cellphone, and returned to looking at Zelda. "I've got you now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

**How are we doing? are the revisions good or bad? let us know!**

**A/N: So…what do you think? Will Link win Zelda back? Or will Zelda break up with him? And when is Marth going to get better? Will he steal Zelda's heart? Btw, the person in black is probably not from brawl…probably…of course it could be anyone…MWA-HA-HA! R&R please and thank you!**


	6. The Tournament Begins

**A/N: So…we're back with chapter 6! Happiness! All right, here we go! Read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

After leaving Marth's room, Zelda went to her room. Samus and Peach were in there, and they were just sitting on their beds. Jigglypuff was already asleep, so Zelda figured she should be quiet.

"Hi," Zelda whispered.

"Yello," Samus replied. Peach waved at Zelda.

"I'm still shocked at what Link did." Zelda said, shaking her head.

"I know. It was completely uncalled for." Peach said indignantly. Samus nodded. The girls sat in silence for a few more seconds.

"Well, we should probably go to bed…" Peach suggested. Zelda nodded, and the three of them got ready for bed. Zelda walked over and turned off the lights when they were ready.

"Night," Samus whispered from her bed.

"Good night," Zelda replied.

"Sweet dreams!" Peach sleepily whispered. Zelda got in bed, and just let sleep take her over.

* * *

Zelda awoke from her slumber, and immediately remembered Marth. _I just keep waking up in a rush because I think of something important. _She thought, getting up and stretching. Samus was still sleeping, but Peach was already up.

"Good morning!" Peach said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked while getting ready for the day.

"Uh-huh! I slept like a baby." Peach said contentedly. Samus groaned in her sleep, and rolled over. Zelda walked over to Samus' bed.

"Wake up Samus!" Zelda said, while shaking Samus' shoulder. Samus groaned and sat up.

"Wha time's it?" She mumbled.

"Time for you to get a watch," Peach replied. Samus gave her a dirty look and got out of bed. The three of them walked down to breakfast together and ate in relative silence. Samus and Peach finished first, so they decided to find something to do.

"We'll be around somewhere." Samus said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's fine; I'll catch up with you." Zelda replied, smiling. Peach waved and smiled before walking off. Zelda finished her breakfast, and then got up to wander around and find her friends. She peeked in the training room, and the weight lifting room, but they weren't in either of those rooms. She found a hallway that she didn't see before and walked down it, curious. There was a door leading to living room with three or four couches and a TV. Samus and Peach were sitting in the living room with most of the other smashers. She joined her friends, who were sitting on a couch.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Hi!" Peach responded with a smile.

"Oh, guess what?" Samus asked.

"That was a little random, but what?" Zelda asked to satisfy Samus.

"I get to fight today!" Samus said excitedly.

"In the tournament?" Zelda asked.

"Yoop." Samus said proudly. Zelda giggled, and then thought of another question.

"Where will you fight?" She asked curiously.

"The same place you did." Samus responded.

"Wait a second, I thought the tournament started tomorrow." Peach said, looking totally confused.

"They do?" Zelda asked.

"No…well…maybe they moved the tournament up…" Samus suggested.

"I have totally lost track of the days." Peach groaned.

"Yeah, I-" Zelda began, but she was cut short by the intercom.

_Samus and Kirby, your match will begin as soon as you get to the arena._

"Oh, gotta go!" Samus called as she ran off.

"Well, shall we go?" Zelda asked, standing up.

"Yeah!" Peach said happily. The two of them walked to the arena with most of the other smashers. Zelda wondered if Marth would be able to see the match, or if he would just miss it. She noticed someone walking just behind her, and turned to see Link. She narrowed her eyes, and began to walk faster. Peach opened her mouth, saw Link, and joined Zelda up ahead.

"Will Marth be able to see the match?" Zelda inquired.

"Maybe, but he knows how it'll end." Peach said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Zelda said, remembering how the little people were viewed. She was going to ask another question, but wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to ask it. They arrived at the arena. The smashers had their own box with a lounge in the back. There was a portal in between the lounge and the seats in the box. In the lounge, there was a TV screen where they could watch the matches, and there was plenty of food too.

"This is nice." Zelda commented approvingly.

"Oh yeah, it gets better every year!" Peach said happily. They looked in the lounge to see if they wanted to sit in there, and saw Ike eating a very large plateful of food. Link was also eating and he waved to Zelda. She glared at him and walked out of the lounge. Peach saw Link look crestfallen, then shrug and resume eating. She too glared, and left the area. The girls found seats near the front of the box so that they could see the match well.

"I just love this tournament! The first rounds always go quickly, and they can get quite a few finished in one day," Peach sighed cheerfully.

"Sounds like its quite fun." Zelda agreed politely. She listened to Peach go on about the tournament and the smashers while she looked around the room. Pit waved to her, and she waved back, so he came over.

"Oh hi Pit!" Peach called.

"Hi Peach! Hi Zelda!" Pit said, coming to stand in front of them. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all," Zelda replied at the same time that Peach said, "Nope!" and patted the seat next to her. He grinned and sat down.

"So, who do ya think is going to win?" Pit asked sarcastically.

"Not sure…" Peach replied, equally sarcastic.

"I think…Kirby has a pretty good shot…" Zelda said, in the same tone. The three of them burst out laughing at the thought.

"Samus would be so ticked if Kirby won!" Pit exclaimed between bursts of laughter. Their laughter subsided, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. The announcer began to start the match.

"For the tournament…we have…Kirby-" here Kirby did a taunt, "versus Samus!" Samus also did a taunt. The crowd was going crazy, but Zelda could still hear the announcer over all the noise. The smashers' box was filling up, and Zelda was glad that they got there early. Kirby and Samus were transported to the Smashville stage.**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, this is the animal crossing stage where the characters in the background watch you fight.)**

"**Five…four…three…two…one…GO!!" **The announcer shouted. Samus immediately shot at Kirby, which effectively hit him, and knocked him back. The two continued to fight. Zelda didn't know all of Samus' moves, but she could tell that Samus was definitely winning. At one point, Samus hit Kirby, and he almost flew off the screen, but he just managed to get back on. Samus continued to rain down attacks on Kirby, and effectively brought up his damage. When Kirby's damage was over two hundred, Samus charged up one of her attacks, and launched him off the screen. She did a quick taunt and the crowd went wild.

**"The winner is…SAMUS!" **cried the announcer.

"No surprise there." Pit murmured.

"No kidding." Peach agreed. Samus was transported into the box, where she was congratulated by Ike first, then most of the other smashers. Some of the congratulations were sarcastic, seeing as it really wasn't hard to beat Kirby. Samus walked over to where Zelda, Peach, and Pit were sitting.

"It's really different talking to you when you're in your power suit." Peach commented. Samus pulled off her helmet.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yup!" Peach said cheerfully.

"Have a seat." Zelda suggested, motioning to the empty seat next to her. Samus sat down and sighed.

"That was a tough round," She said sarcastically. They laughed, and then a voice came over the intercom. _Zelda and Mr. Game and Watch, please step into to the portal._

Zelda stood up, "That's my cue."

"Good luck," Someone behind Zelda said. She whipped around to find Marth standing behind her chair.

"I thought you weren't supposed to get out of bed for a couple days." Zelda retorted.

Marth smiled, "You try staying in bed with _nothing_ to do except stare at a wall for a couple days." _Last call, Zelda and Mr. Game and Watch please step into the portals._

"I gotta go," Zelda told Marth, "See ya!"

"Bye," Marth called. He sat down next to Pit, Peach and Samus, in Zelda's spot. They all gave him a funny look.

"What?" Marth asked, "I'll give Zelda her seat when she gets back!" The three of them rolled their eyes and resumed watching the match. Zelda's heart was racing, and she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She walked up and saw Mr. Game and Watch, who, to her surprise, was 2-D. The announcer motioned toward the portals, so Zelda and Mr. Game and Watch walked into them. She was transported to the Yoshi's Island stage and she faced her opponent. Her palms were sweating, her heart was racing, and, again, she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"**Three…two…one…GO!"**

**A/N: What do you think? Tell us, we want to know! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this chapter is getting long. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and keep reading!**


	7. His true nature

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but we were busy relaxing. Jk., jk., one of us was on a ski trip and the other is being very stubborn…All right, here is CHAPTER 7! Ta-da! R&R please!!**

Chapter Seven

**"Three…two…one…GO!"** The announcer's voice boomed. Zelda immediately started charging a magic attack, betting on the fact that Mr. Game and Watch would run at her. He did, and was launched a considerable distance by her attack. She ran after him, and tried to hit him again, but he dodged this one and tried to hit her. Using transportation, she dodged, and fired an attack at him, which hit its mark. This time, she transported under him, which hit him again, and launched him higher. She remembered seeing Samus hit Kirby in the air several times, which seemed to work well, so she tried it. Launching herself in the air, she hit the falling Game and Watch with her magic. He flew up, and moved out of her range when he fell down. Most of the other events were a blur to Zelda. Eventually, she knew that his damage had to be getting high, so she jumped up and kicked him. Luckily for her, this kick was a magic kick, which launched him off the screen with a loud crash. Now she could hear the crowd, and they were positively ecstatic. She taunted, which made them scream harder, like she had guessed they would. Suddenly, she was transported back into the lounge, which disoriented her a bit.

"Congrats!" Came a voice from behind her. She realized that she was in the lounge, not in the box where she wanted to be. Turning, she nearly ran into Marth.

"Oh! Thank you," She said politely, smiling and blushing a little. Samus and Peach walked up, smiling widely at her.

"Nice job!" Samus congratulated her, holding her hand up for a high five. Zelda hesitated, but then awkwardly slapped her hand, which made Samus laugh.

"You're good!" Peach exclaimed, beaming.

"Thank you," Zelda mumbled, a little embarrassed by all the compliments.

_Marth and Yoshi, please step into the portals._ A voice over the intercom crackled.

"That's my cue," Marth said, starting to walk off.

"Wait a second, you're fighting?!?" Zelda asked in a panic, grabbing Marth's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He comforted. "I'm against Yoshi, It will be easy."

"But-" Zelda began, but Marth cut her off.

"Trust me; I'll be perfectly all right. You'll know when you see Yoshi. He's easy to beat," He said, gently removing her hand from her arm and smiling.

_Last call, Marth and Yoshi, please step into the portals._

"Are you-" Zelda began again, but Marth started off.

"Really, I'm fine!" He called, laughing as he ran off. Zelda watched him as long as she could, then turned to Peach and Samus, whom she had, quite frankly, forgotten about.

"Let's sit down to watch," Peach suggested. Samus raised her eyebrows teasingly at Zelda, who blushed and walked past her. Zelda honestly wasn't sure why she cared so much about Marth getting hurt when he was fighting. She almost got lost in her thoughts, but then Marth and Yoshi were transported to Halberd.

"**Three…two…one…GO!"** The announcer called, and the two of them lunged at each other. Marth got in quite a few good hits, and didn't have very much damage. A few items fell down, but the two of them ignored them and continued fighting. Yoshi had about fifty percent damage, and Marth had less than ten. A bomb fell down behind Marth, and he ignored it. Zelda thought it was going to explode and send him flying, but it didn't blow up. It sat there for quite a while, and just began blinking when Marth noticed it and grabbed it. Zelda gave a small gasp, thinking that it would surely blow up now, but almost as soon as Marth had grabbed it, he threw it at Yoshi, who was stupidly running towards Marth. Yoshi hit the bomb, and flew off the screen so quickly that he was just a green blur. The crowd screamed like crazy, so Marth taunted. They screamed harder, like always, and he was transported back to the lounge. Zelda was the first over to him, and again, she wondered why she cared so much.

"Are you o.k.?" Zelda inquired.

"I'm fine," Marth replied with a smile.

"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Link sneered as he walked over.

"No, she was only making sure I didn't get hurt." Marth replied. Zelda stared at Marth in awe. He acted like Link didn't hate his guts, which he probably did.

"It was my fault again," Zelda explained. She wasn't sure why, but Link was starting to get on her nerves, always checking on her and keeping Marth away from her. "I'm sure," Link scoffed, then Zelda lost it.

"You know what Link?" She said calmly, trying not to yell, "You've been getting on my nerves lately, and you're being very rude to Marth. Shouldn't a hero be kind to everyone?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly need a lecture from you," Link said, giving Zelda a dirty look. She was almost shocked. He hardly ever lost his temper at her, and was usually fairly kind to her. "You're just being whiny, and you think you're so perfect all the time." He continued, making Zelda incredibly angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you are dead wrong," Zelda growled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm right," Link snapped.

"What gives you the right to make those accusations?" She demanded.

"Well, let's think…you're cheating on me with Marth," Link retorted.

"I AM NOT!" Zelda practically yelled. "Just because he's my friend and I talk to him sometimes doesn't mean I'm cheating on you! Is that why you beat him up?"

"Partially, yeah, and I have to say I really don't believe you anymore," Link said coldly.

"What did I do?" Zelda snapped. "Nothing, that's what. I didn't lie to you, or even do a single thing to make you not believe me."

"You're just making up excuses," Link accused. Zelda thought for a while about her next decision. She decided that it was really the only thing to do.

"Did you mean everything you just said?" Zelda asked quietly.

"Every word," Link said, glaring at her.

"Well, so did I," Zelda said, still quietly. "And I mean what I say now. Link, I want to break up with you."

**A/N: And...we're going to leave you there. Sorry, it's a bit of a cliffy, but it makes it more suspenseful! Mwa-ha-ha! All right, seriously now, the updates are going to come faster, we promise. R&R please and thank you!**


	8. Playing in the Rain

**A/N: We left with a major cliffy last time, and we're here to fix that. This chapter is going to be great!…Hopefully…of course, we won't know unless you review!**

Chapter Eight

Link stared at Zelda, speechless for once. She coolly looked back at him, but all the while her mind was racing. _Oh my goodness, I can't believe I just did that! I do think its best, but do I really want this? Of course I do, and besides, there's no going back now. I'm just so nervous…but what could happen? He wouldn't beat _me_ up would he? I certainly hope not…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight change. It was more of a change of thought, or of mood, but it was still detectable. She saw that Link was glowering at her, and he looked like he did when he was beating up Marth. Her heart started beating faster, frantically, and she was scared of what he was going to do. She looked away, afraid her face would display her fear, and suddenly, there was a flash of movement, and Marth's arm was right in front of her face. She realized that he was restraining Link from slapping her.

"Please, no more violence." Marth told Link. Link ripped his arm away from Marth's grip and stormed off.

Zelda sighed, "Well, no use dwelling on that subject." Then she noticed a slight pattering noise from the roof, and looked up. Marth looked up too.

He smiled, looking back down at Zelda, "It's raining."

Zelda also smiled, "I love the smell of rain."

"Change into clothes that you really hate and meet me back down here when you're done," Marth said, grinning mischievously. Zelda immediately ran off to get changed. _I wonder where we're going! _Zelda thought excitedly. _Obviously not on a date, because I would want to dress nice for a date. Wait, why do I want to go on a date with Marth?_ She burst through the doors of her room out of breath and hurriedly dressed in her worst clothes. Then, she ran back downstairs to meet Marth.

Marth smiled again at her, "Are you ready, princess?"

Zelda returned his smile, "Yes, I am ready." Then Zelda realized that Marth had called her a princess. Even though she _was_ one, Marth had never called her that before. She then realized that they were walking towards the exit of the building.

Zelda's eyes widened, "Are we going outside?"

"Yes, we are," he replied with a smug smile. Zelda was suddenly worried. What was he taking her to do? She trusted him, but she didn't have the faintest idea of what they could possibly be doing. Peach and Samus were giving her a confused look, so she waved to them and pointed outside. They looked towards the door, and then at her and still seemed confused. Zelda shrugged and hurried to follow Marth.

"You ready?" Marth asked, grinning.

"As ready as I can be," Zelda replied, smiling a little nervously. Marth opened the door and stepped out into the rain. Zelda stared at him until he waved her over. She tentatively walked out into the pouring rain.

"Now, you're going to want to take off anything that you don't want to get wet," Marth cautioned, taking off his crown and sword. Zelda followed his lead, taking off her crown and various other jewels that she knew her parents would hate to see ruined.

"Where do we put them?" Zelda asked, holding up her hands full of valuables.

"Somewhere dry," Marth mused, searching for a place to put them. "Ah, here we go!" He said, stashing his items under a fir tree. Zelda followed suit, then turned to look at him.

"So what are we doing?" She asked.

"We are enjoying the rain," He said, grinning widely.

"As in…just…playing in the rain?" She asked, a little confused.

"I suppose that's what you could call it," He said, nodding. "Go ahead, let loose!" He encouraged. Zelda gave an experimental twirl. She giggled, and spun again, lifting her arms up to the falling rain. Marth laughed along with her, and started to run, then slide as far as he could in the mud. Zelda tried that, and fell down, laughing so hard that she nearly started crying. The two continued to let loose and play in the rain until Zelda had an idea. She picked up some mud, and threw it at Marth. It splattered on his shirt, getting some mud on his face as well. He laughed, and scooped up some to throw at her. She squealed, and nearly dodged it, but when it landed, it splattered mud on her anyway. They proceeded to have a full-out mud war, pelting each other with mud, and laughing all the while. Eventually they were laughing so hard, that they had to sit down and stop the war. When they were mostly finished laughing, they just laid in the mud for a while, letting the rain soak through them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Marth suddenly exclaimed, getting up and grabbing Zelda's hand to help her up.

"Now what are we doing?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Follow me!" Marth called, jogging off.

"Wait up!" Zelda called back, starting after him. They reached a hill that was covered in mud.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Marth asked, grinning.

"I think so," Zelda said, grinning back.

"Then on the count of three, we go!" Marth said. "One…two…three!" He called. The two of them threw themselves down the hill. Zelda was laughing and trying not to get mud in her mouth. She started to roll and tumble, so she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt herself stop facedown in the mud. She lifted her head, dizzy and disoriented.

"Marth?" She called out, hoping that they were relatively in the same place.

"I'm right here," He replied from somewhere behind her. Dizzily, she stood up and looked around, trying to find Marth. She saw him lying on the ground not too far from where she had ended up.

"Are you o.k.?" She asked worriedly, walking over to him. He wiped the mud off his face, blinked a few times, then smiled sheepishly at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied, standing up. Zelda and Marth just stood there for a few seconds, each lost in their own thoughts. They were both coated in mud, and Zelda knew that she might never be able to wear this outfit in public again. Then another thought struck her, and she began to worry.

"Uh…Marth?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" He replied absently.

"How are we going to get back up?" She asked, gesturing to the mud-slicked hill. Marth seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at the hill.

"Um…good question," He said, almost laughing.

"We should try something," Zelda suggested.

"Well, let's try walking first," Marth said. Zelda nodded, and the two approached the hill. They got partway up, when their feet started sliding, and they rolled back down the hill. "_That_ went well," Marth said sarcastically.

"We could try running," Zelda said, laughing. They took off running and got a little farther before sliding back down. After trying a few more methods, they were soon laughing too hard to even walk, let alone climb a muddy hill. When they settled down, they were silent, each thinking of ways to get to the top.

"I have an idea," Marth said suddenly. "Zelda, if I carried you, that might make us stick better in the mud. Of course, it could also just send us sliding down faster, but it's worth a try," He suggested.

"It's worth a try," Zelda agreed, nodding. Marth and Zelda walked to the foot of the hill, and then Marth picked her up, and began to walk up the slope. They got pretty far before he slipped, and then they went tumbling down.

"Close," Marth said, getting up from where he had landed.

"Yes, that might have been the closest yet," Zelda added, already standing.

"So…what now?" Marth asked, looking up at the hill.

"Seeing as that got us the closest, maybe we should try it again," Zelda suggested.

"Sure," Marth said, and they walked to the foot of the hill again. "I might try running for a while this time, just to see if it gets us farther," Marth cautioned.

"That's fine," Zelda replied. Marth picked her up again, and started to jog up the hill. He almost slid once, but caught his balance, and kept on going. They were almost at the top when Marth slid again. He let go of Zelda, but kept his arms on either side of her, and dug his hands and feet in to slow their fall. Zelda gripped Marth's neck, and buried her head in his chest, so she wouldn't slide down the hill without him. When they stopped sliding, Marth began to crawl, dragging Zelda under him. As soon as they reached the top, Marth stopped and flopped over. The two of them lay side by side in the falling rain, not a care in the world.

**A/N: There's Chapter 8!! Hope you enjoyed!! We had to stop because it was getting long. Chapter 9 will be out soon!! R&R!! We love exclamation points!!**


	9. Just a Normal Evening

**A/N: Hola! We realized that we haven't been doing a disclaimer, so here it goes…**

***holds up right hand* We do not own nintendo or their characters. We only own a copy of the game.**

**Ta-da! Now read and enjoy! (Don't forget to review!)**

Chapter 9

Once Marth and Zelda had caught their breath, they stood up, and decided that they had better clean up and head in.

"Goodness, we are filthy!" Zelda commented, trying to brush some of the mud off.

"If we let the rain soak us, it might wash off some of the mud," Marth suggested.

"We should also try to get some off by ourselves," Zelda added, shaking her skirt.

"Of course," Marth agreed. They stood outside, shaking their clothes and trying to brush off some of the mud.

"My hair!" Zelda gasped, grabbing her braid and holding it in front of her face. It was coated in mud, and she could only imagine how the rest of her hair looked.

"We will just have to get it as clean as we can in the rain," Marth said, shaking out his own hair. Zelda shook her hair and ran her hands over it to get rid of the mud. They were out there, trying desperately to get to a presentable state before dinner.

"I wish I could shower out here," Zelda said, brushing mud off her skirt.

"The rain is technically a shower," Marth pointed out, half-smiling.

"I meant a hot shower with soap," Zelda replied, laughing. Marth laughed along, and before they knew it, most of the mud was gone.

"Shall we head in?" Marth suggested.

"Don't we need our valuables?" Zelda asked worriedly.

"That's right!" Marth said, looking for the tree they had placed their items under. Zelda joined him in searching, and they found the tree after a while, and collected all their things.

"All right, now we can head in," Zelda teased. The two headed over to the mansion, trying to get as clean as possible on the walk.

"We should go in the back door," Marth suggested. Zelda nodded in agreement, and they continued on in silence.

"This sort of defeats the purpose of keeping our things dry," Zelda commented.

Marth laughed, "I suppose it does, but there isn't much we can do about it."

"Yes, that's true," Zelda agreed, laughing along. They reached the back door of the mansion, and walked in. Thankfully, there was a mudroom, so they were able to get a chance to dry off.

"Can you imagine how much the janitors would have hated us if we had come in the front door?" Marth asked, laughing.

"They would have murdered us in our sleep!" Zelda laughed. They partially dried themselves off, and then walked into the actual mansion.

"We need to shower before supper," Zelda said, looking over her still-dirty self.

"Agreed," Marth said, "So, I'll see you at supper!" He said, waving and heading to his room.

"Bye!" Zelda said, also heading to her room. She went in, and was not surprised to see Peach and Samus sitting on their beds talking.

"Hey Zelda, guess what?" Samus asked excitedly.

"What?" Zelda replied, placing her things on the floor near her makeshift bed.

"Jigglypuff got eliminated from the tournament, so you have a bed!" Samus said happily.

"Oh! Well that's good," Zelda said, moving her things to her new bed. She noticed an uncomfortable silence and turned around to find Samus and Peach staring at her. She blushed, realizing how horrible she must look

"Where…were you?" Peach asked, giving Zelda a funny look.

"I…was…outside in the rain…" Zelda hesitantly replied.

"Uh-huh," Samus said, also giving Zelda a funny look.

"Um…I have to shower," Zelda said, hurriedly grabbing what she needed for the shower. She went into the shower, and stood in the hot water for a long time, letting all the mud rinse off. She also grabbed the outfit she was wearing and held it under the shower water, giving it a pre-wash so that it didn't dirty the room. When she was finished, she wrapped up in her towel, and walked out to face Samus and Peach again. She was dreading it until a thought struck her. Why don't I just tell them the truth? More confident now, she entered the room.

"So Zelda…" Samus began, folding her hands on her lap.

"Let me change, and then I'll talk to you," Zelda said, grabbing her clothes.

"Okay!" Peach said happily. Zelda changed quickly, and then came back out into the room.

"Spill," Samus said, sitting cross-legged on the edge of her bed.

"All right," Zelda sighed, sitting down on what was now her bed. "I broke up with Link-" Before she could get any farther Samus and Peach interjected.

"No way!?!" Samus said excitedly.

"Really?" Peach asked incredulously.

"It was about time," Samus scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes…it was…" Zelda mused, almost losing herself in thought. "Anyway, after that, Marth and I were talking, and then it began to rain. He seemed to be very excited by that fact, and told me to change into an outfit that I hated and meet him back down there. He led me outside, and told me to get rid of anything that I didn't want to get wet or dirty. We put our things under a tree, and then we…" She paused, trying to figure out how to describe her day. "We…played in the rain."

"Awwwww!" Samus exclaimed.

"If you played in the rain, why were you all muddy?" Peach asked.

"I suppose we also played in the mud," Zelda admitted.

"I think he likes you," Samus said, looking off into the distance. Zelda and Peach both stared at her. "What? It's true," Samus said defensively.

Peach giggled, "Yeah, I have noticed him looking at you differently." Zelda proceeded to hit both Samus and Peach over the head with a pillow. Once again, they were in a full-fledged pillow fight. Eventually, one of them realized that they had to go down for supper, so they ended their fight and headed down for food. Zelda was exhausted; all that running had finally caught up to her. Marth waved at her from across the table and Zelda waved back. Samus and Peach elbowed her in the ribs, and Samus raised her eyebrows meaningfully. Zelda blushed and gave them a dirty look. Link pointedly ignored her and sat at the complete other end of the table. Zelda was a bit annoyed at first, but then just brushed it off, and ignored him as well. As soon as the food was set out, she realized just how hungry she was. She ate until she was full, and then leaned back and sighed.

"You done?" Samus asked.

"Yes," Zelda replied.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Samus said, standing up.

"All right," Zelda said, suddenly exhausted.

"Wait for me!" Peach exclaimed, hurrying to follow them. They slowed to let her catch up, then continued upstairs.

"Oh, I'm tired," Zelda sighed, changing into her pajamas.

"Yup. Nothing like a day of fighting and watching fights to wear you out," Samus yawned.

"You only fought once," Peach pointed out.

"True, but I'm still tired," Samus said, getting ready for bed.

"So did the round go as planned?" Zelda asked. Samus and Peach gave her a funny look.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"Did all the little people get eliminated?" Zelda asked.

"Oh. Yeah," Samus replied. "It always happens that way."

"Tomorrow round one actually starts," Peach giggled.

"That's just so mean," Zelda said, trying not to laugh.

"All right, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat and I want to sleep," Samus yawned from over on her bed.

"Give me a second," Peach pleaded, finishing up.

"I'll turn off the lights," Zelda offered. When Peach was done, Zelda flipped the switch, and climbed into bed.

"Night," Samus whispered.

"Night!" Peach replied.

"Good night," Zelda sighed.

**A/N: So…how was it? And guess what? It's April! One month closer to summer! Not that we don't like school, but it gets old after nine or ten months, ya know? That's about all…so review and keep reading! Chapter numero ten will be out soon!**


	10. Round One for Real

**A/N: We said chapter ten would be up soon, but I'm not sure how soon this is… Probably sooner than it could be. Disclaimer time!**

**Us : We do not own any of the characters and we definitely don't own nintendo. If we did, we'd be crazy rich and powerful. Oh well…**

**Read, enjoy and review if you're inclined!**

Chapter 10

Zelda awoke and was surprised that she wasn't in her own bed. Then she remembered that she was at the super smash bros. tournament and also remembered that "round one" was over. _What do they call this round? Round one for real?_ She wondered.

"Hey sleepyhead! Get out of bed!" Peach's cheery voice called. Zelda sat up and saw that she was the last one in bed. She hurried to wake herself up and get ready for the day.

"Sleeping in later than me is impressive," Samus commented while brushing her hair.

"I'm not sure why I'm so tired today…" Zelda said.

"That's ok! Everyone deserves one of those days," Peach said happily. When the girls were ready, they headed down for breakfast. Zelda saw Link across the hall, and ignored him again. She didn't feel any regret for breaking up with him, which she assumed was a good thing.

"So what round is it today?" Zelda asked.

"Today is officially round one!" Ike said, rubbing his hands together as he walked by.

"That's a little weird…" Peach said warily, giving Ike a funny look.

"That's Ike," Samus said, smiling and shaking her head. After breakfast, the smashers went into the mingle room while the people in charge set up the next round.

"Ready for round one?" Pit asked, joining them where they stood.

"Oh yeah!" Ike said, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Wow, looks like someone's ready to fight," Samus commented sarcastically. They laughed at that and stopped talking for a moment because of a complete lack of something to say.

"So…" Peach said to fill the silence.

"That still bothers me," Zelda stated.

"The official round one thing?" Marth asked.

"Yes," Zelda said.

"Well, get over it," Ike said, so very helpfully.

"That's nice of you," Pit said, giving Ike a little shove.

"Not my fault all those little people can't fight," Ike said, shrugging his shoulders. As soon as Ike had finished his sentence, the intercom came on.

_The list for the official round one has been posted._ The bored-sounding voice stated. Again, there was a major rush for the door, and again Zelda got stuck in the back. Although, she noticed, the crowd was smaller this time than it was before.

"Well, the bright side is, now I don't have to watch where I step," Marth commented from beside her. She jumped, not knowing he was there.

"You startled me," She said, embarrassed about being so wound-up.

"Sorry," Marth said apologetically. "But you have to admit, it is nice."

"Yes, that's true," Zelda admitted. "And the crowd is much smaller now."

"That's true also," Marth agreed.

"Oh, I can see the list!" She said, noticing that the room was clearing up.

"Well, let's read it," Marth said, moving toward it. She followed and read:

**Tournament - Round One**

**Ice Climbers vs. Peach**

**Link vs. Lucario**

**Captain Falcon vs. Wolf**

**Samus/Zero Suit Samus vs. Snake**

**Pit vs. Red**

**Zelda vs. Falco**

**Ganondorf vs. Toon Link**

**King Dedede vs. Marth**

**Ike vs. Fox**

Zelda had just finished reading the list when she bumped her foot against something. She looked down to see Ike kneeling in front of the list.

"Why?" He asked sorrowfully, head in his hands.

"Come on Ike, I'm second to last," Marth encouraged.

"But you're not last!" Ike growled.

"Ike," Marth said politely.

"What?" Ike asked crossly.

"Get over it!" Marth said, knocking Ike over. Ike glared at him, stuck his sword in the ground and pulled himself up. He yanked his sword out of the ground, nearly hitting Marth in the process. Ike continued to glare at Marth, and then turned around and walked off.

"I hate waiting," Ike mumbled as he stormed off to the arena.

"Well, shall we go?" Marth suggested.

"Y-yes, of course," Zelda said quickly, a little wary of Ike's anger. They headed off on the path to the arena, which had several other paths branching off of it.

"Why do they have all these other paths?" Zelda asked, trying to see where they led.

"I actually don't know. I've never been down there," Marth replied.

"We should see where they lead sometime," Zelda suggested, still curious.

"We should," Marth agreed. They arrived at the arena, and sat by Pit, Peach, Samus, and the still brooding Ike.

"Welcome to Round Two!" The announcer boomed, bringing cheers and applause from the audience.

"Why did he say round two?" Zelda asked.

"It's an inside joke that there are two round ones," Peach explained.

"Interesting," Zelda said, thinking that she had missed out by not joining this tournament sooner.

_Ice Climbers and Peach, please step into the portals._

"Oh! Time to go!" Peach said cheerfully, standing up.

"Good luck!" said most of the group.

"Thanks!" Peach replied, skipping off.

_Last call, Ice Climbers and Peach, please step into the portals._

"Wait a second, I thought they got rid of all the little people in round one," Zelda said, watching the Ice Climbers walk over to the room with the portals.

"Must have been a mistake…"Samus muttered, also watching them.

"Well, at least they can feel good about themselves," Marth said jokingly. They all laughed, then started listening as the announcer began talking.

"Starting off round two we have the Ice Climbers…" they waved at the camera, making the crowd cheer, "versus Peach!" the announcer called. Peach waved and winked at the camera, and the crowd cheered again. Zelda wondered if any of the people who watched the matches got sore throats from screaming so much. The fighters were transported to Green Greens. **(A/N: All right, so technically it's a melee stage, but we like it, so we're using it.)**

**"Three…two…one…GO!" **Boomed the announcer, and they were off. The Ice Climbers actually got in a couple of good hits, but Peach hit them with her frying pan. She then proceeded to hit them with her hip, yelling, "Ha-chaa!" making a big heart appear, and sending them flying. The fight ended with Peach coming out as the victor. She taunted, and the crowd screamed like crazy, as usual.

"**The winner is…Peach!"** The announcer shouted.

"Isn't that obvious?" Zelda asked.

"Well…maybe blind people come and they don't know who won, so the announcer says it," Pit suggested. Everyone gave him a weird look, and he shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just making up theories here!"

"That's all right," Samus said, "I do that a lot." Everybody laughed, and Peach walked up to join their group.

"Nice job!" Pit said, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks," Peach giggled. She took her seat back and sighed happily. "Round two is over, so I don't have to worry the rest of the day!" Ike mumbled something, and Samus gave him a little shove.

"Oh come on! It's only…" She calculated for a couple seconds, "seven matches away!" He groaned, and resumed pouting. Zelda tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She hated it when people pouted.

"Hey, Ike," She began, "Did you know the cafeteria has churros now?" Ike immediately brightened up, tried to hide it, and then walked off towards the cafeteria.

Zelda smiled, "When's the next fight?"

_Link and Lucario, please step into the portals._

Marth too smiled, "There's your answer."

"Well that's convenient," Zelda replied, laughing.

_Last call, Link and Lucario, please step into the portals._

"Oh, so he's the one that didn't fight in the last round," Marth said looking at a piece of paper. Zelda gave him a questioning look.

Marth handed her the paper, "Look." Zelda saw that Link had been left out of the "first round."

"Why was he left out?" Zelda questioned.

"There's 35 fighters, someone had to be left out," Marth said shrugging. Zelda nodded, and returned her attention to the fight. The fight had begun on The Bridge of Eldin. Link was doing pretty well, but it looked like Lucario had gotten in quite a few good hits too. In the end, Link came out on top, and he too taunted for the crowd. He was transported back and immediately walked into the lounge without even a glance at Zelda. Again, it didn't bother Zelda, so she just brushed it off.

_Captain Falcon and Wolf please step into the portal._

**A/N: This tournament is moving much faster than "round one." That's only 'cause Marth and Ike are last and we need to get their fights in. R&R! Please and thank you!**


	11. The End of Round One and a Good Idea

**A/N: Yay for double digits! Chapter eleven has arrived! Time to disclaim! (Is that how you phrase it?...)**

**Us: We don't own nintendo or the characters we use in our story. Of course, we could make some up, and they would be ours, but we don't want to, so we don't, so we don't really own anything. (Except a copy of the game…)**

**Read, enjoy, and review if the mood strikes you. (We hope it does!)**

Chapter Eleven

"Oh, I hate that guy!" Samus growled.

"Which guy?" Pit asked.

"Captain Falcon," Samus said angrily, just as Captain Falcon came into the box. He winked at Samus, and she scowled at him.

"Why do you hate him?" Zelda asked.

"He's annoying, he's all over me, and he never stops bugging me to go out with him!" Samus ranted.

"Aren't you and Ike going out?" Peach asked curiously.

"Yeah, and that's also why he bugs me," Samus said.

_Last call, Captain Falcon and Wolf, please step into the portals._ Zelda listened as the announcer introduced them and the crowd screamed. They were teleported to Luigi's Mansion.

**"Three…two…one…GO!" **The announcer called, as usual. The fighters launched themselves at each other and fought closely for a couple minutes. Zelda honestly couldn't even guess who was going to win. Suddenly, Captain Falcon did something, Zelda didn't catch what, and Wolf went flying. He tried to get back on the stage, but seeing as he isn't the greatest jumper, he fell, making Captain Falcon the winner. The crowd screamed, the announcer announced, and Captain Falcon transported back into the lounge.

"Where do the losers go?" Zelda asked, suddenly realizing she hadn't seen any of the losers so far.

"They get transported to the hospital we have here to see if they're hurt, then tomorrow, they'll be put back into the mansion." Marth replied.

"Can you get hurt when you're fighting?" Zelda asked anxiously. She thought she wasn't hurting anyone, and if it turned out that she was, she would feel horrible about that.

"They only get hurt when the fall down after being knocked off, and even then, it's not that bad. I think that one person has broken a bone, and that was the worst injury so far." Marth replied, easing Zelda's conscience.

_Samus and Snake, please step into the portals._

"Yes!" Samus said, jumping up and walking off.

"Good luck!" Zelda called after her. Samus turned around and gave her a thumbs-up.

"It's a good thing that she's angry. It will make this match go very quickly," Marth said casually.

"That's true. Ike will be happy," Zelda giggled.

"He will," Marth agreed, laughing.

_Last call, Samus and Snake…oh wait, they're already there…never mind…_Most of the smashers began to laugh at that message. The announcer began talking, the crowd screamed, and Zelda began to see a very annoying pattern forming. Samus and Snake were transported to Skyworld.

**"Three…two…one…GO!"** cried the announcer. Samus was using her power suit, and she began to charge up an attack. Snake threw a grenade at her to try and distract her, but she jumped over it and fired at him, making contact. The fight raged on, with Samus giving Snake a pretty good beating. She finally hit him hard, sending him flying off the stage and out of bounds. The crowd screamed, she taunted, and was then transported back to the lounge. She walked into the box, shedding her power suit as she went.

"That felt so good," She sighed, sitting down next to Ike, who had returned from the lounge with a churro.

"Want a churro?" Ike asked, offering his last one to her.

"Yeah!" Samus said, happily grabbing it from him and taking a huge bite.

_Pit and Red, please step into the portals._

"Time for me to go!" Pit said.

"Have fun!" Peach encouraged.

"Thanks!" Pit called, running off. Peach sighed happily, and Samus gave her a meaningful look. Peach only giggled, and gave them a mischievous look.

"Tell you later," She mouthed, and both Samus and Zelda nodded.

_Last call, Pit and Red, please step into the portals._ The announcer and the crowd both did their thing, and the fighters were transported to Warioware.

**"Three…two…one…GO!"** And they were off! The pokèmon trainer had chosen Charizard, probably because he was the strongest. Pit unleashed a flurry of attacks on the pokèmon, making him get quite a lot of damage. Red switched pokèmon, choosing Ivysaur instead. He got in some good hits, and for a while, Pit got a lot of damage, but he quickly came back, and ended up beating Red. He taunted, the crowd screamed, and he was transported back into the lounge. As soon as he walked into the box, Peach was there to greet him.

"Great job!" She praised.

"Thanks! He was better than the last time I fought him, though." Pit replied. They came and sat down with the rest of their "group." They talked for a little while, and then the intercom crackled again.

_Zelda and Falco, please step into the portals._

"Goodness, it's my turn already?" Zelda asked. She didn't know her match was coming up so quickly.

"I guess so. Good luck!" Marth said with a smile.

"Thank you," Zelda replied, smiling. She walked into the portal room, and was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. This was a normal match, so she was really nervous.

_Zelda and Falco, please step into the portals. _Falco walked into the room and glanced over at her. Zelda didn't really listen as the announcer introduced their match. Suddenly, they were transported to Frigate Orpheon.

**"Three…two…one…GO!"** the announcer cried, as usual. Falco immediately started spinning in a circle, flailing his wings out, so, Zelda transported into him. When Falco made it back on the stage, Zelda was ready. She hit him with a ball of fire that she used her magic to make. This kept on going until Zelda finally launched Falco off the stage. The crowd cheered, and Zelda taunted, making them cheer louder as usual. When she got back into the box, Samus, Ike, Pit, Peach, and Marth all congratulated her. She was a little shocked at how quickly the match went.

"That was really good! I think you're going to make it far in this tournament," Marth said as they were walking back to their seats.

"Thank you," Zelda replied, blushing just a little.

"Falco really isn't that smart," Samus commented. "You used the same attack and he fell for it every time." They laughed at that, and Zelda realized that it _was_ a pretty easy fight.

_Ganondorf and Toon Link, please step into the portals._

"That's almost cruel," Ike commented, watching the tiny Toon Link walk over to the portal room.

"Yeah, this is probably going to be easy for Ganondorf," Pit agreed.

_Last call, Ganondorf and Toon Link, please step into the portals._

"They really didn't get all the little people in round one," Zelda said.

"I guess they're just not very good at that," Marth sighed. "You'd think they would be a little more organized." The other smashers agreed, and then returned their attention to the fight as Toon Link and Ganondorf had just transported to Delfino Plaza.

**"Three…two…one…GO!"** the announcer yelled. The two launched themselves at each other, and it wasn't long before Toon Link went flying off the stage, and Ganondorf was declared the winner.

"And that's what would happen if Link _didn't_ have help defeating Ganondorf," Marth muttered. Everyone burst out laughing, and Link, who had apparently heard them, shot a dirty look at Marth. When they had calmed down, the intercom crackled to life again.

_King Dedede and Marth, please step into the portals._

"Good luck!" Zelda said, as Marth walked off. He smiled and waved at her, then stepped into the portal room.

"Hey Ike, you're next!" Samus said, giving Ike a nudge.

"Finally," Ike sighed. "Marth better make it fast."

"So impatient," Samus sighed. Ike was about to reply, but was cut off.

_Last call, King Dedede and Marth, please step into the portals._ After a few seconds, the announcer did his usual thing and the crowd screamed. Marth and Dedede were transported to Lylat Cruise.

**"Three…two…one…GO!" **The announcer cried. Marth ran at King Dedede and hit him before he could even react. Without even a pause, Marth hit him several times rapidly, building up his damage so that he could send him flying. King Dedede hit Marth a few times, and nearly sent Marth off the stage, but Marth came back, and swiped his sword down onto Dedede. After a while of building up each other's damage, Marth charged up an attack, and successfully hit King Dedede with it, which made him fly almost out of bounds, but as he was coming back, Marth used his dolphin slash to send Dedede off the stage to the point where he couldn't possibly get back on. Marth landed back on the ship and was declared the winner. He taunted, and then was transported back to the lounge.

"Great job!" Zelda congratulated as Marth sat back down.

"Thank you," He replied, smiling.

_Ike and Fox, please step into the portals._

"YES!" Ike cheered, standing up and immediately walking off.

"Have fun!" Samus called.

"Well he's not eager to fight or anything," Pit said sarcastically.

"Not at all," Peach agreed, laughing.

_Last call, Ike and Fox, please step into the portals._ The announcer announced the match and the crowd cheered. The fighters were transported to Pirate Ship.

**"Three…two…one…GO!" **As soon as the announcer was finished, Fox ran at Ike, who was completely prepared and brought his sword crashing down onto Fox. He went flying, giving Ike time to run over and prepare another attack. Fox was ready this time, though, and dodged it, then shot Ike with his blaster. They went on like this for some time, neither one having much of an advantage. Then the ship came up in the background and started shooting at them. Ike jumped to the highest platform, and made sure Fox couldn't hit him from below. Fox, however, got hit by one of the bombs, and flew off the stage, making Ike the winner. Ike taunted, and was then transported back to the lounge.

"That was fun!" Ike declared, sitting down happily.

"Finally! Now you don't have to complain to me anymore!" Samus sighed. They laughed, and then the intercom crackled to life.

_Please head back to the mansion for supper._

"Let's go," Marth said, standing up. Zelda quickly followed, and they exited the building, and headed down the path. Zelda's gaze wandered to the other paths, and Marth seemed to notice.

"We should see where those lead," He suggested.

"Not now, of course," Zelda clarified.

"No, not now," Marth agreed, "but maybe later,"

**A/N: Interesting ending…not exactly a cliffy, but close. We shall decide where this leads later! In the meantime…review! Thanks to all of you who have! (smiley face)**


	12. The Fall

**A/N: Hello, and we're back! It's time for chapter twelve, so we shall disclaim.**

**Us: We don't own nintendo or their characters.**

**There we go! Short, sweet and to the point. Enjoy the chapter, and please R&R!**

Chapter twelve

Zelda, Samus, Ike, Marth, Pit and Peach all walked back to the mansion for supper. They chatted along the way about everything from the tournament to how well they could all cook.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could eat a zebra just about now." Samus commented just as her stomach growled.

"Oh yeah?" Ike asked, and Zelda gave Samus a weird look.

"Zelda, hun, it's a figure of speech," Samus explained. Zelda still didn't really understand how that worked, but she nodded anyway.

"The English language is so strange," Marth said, shaking his head.

"I hate grammar so bad!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit, that's improper grammar," Marth corrected, stifling a laugh.

"AAUGH!" Pit cried, throwing his hands in the air. They all laughed, and were soon at the mansion and in the dining hall. The room was quickly crowded, and the food was served. Little was said over supper because they were all eating happily. When they finished eating, they all got up and were standing around, just looking for something to do.

"Do you want to see where the other paths lead?" Marth asked Zelda.

"Yes! That would be nice," Zelda said, smiling. Marth returned the smile, and the two walked out of the mansion and down the main path.

"I wonder where they will take us," Marth said, almost to himself.

"Well, we will be finding out shortly," Zelda said, gesturing to the fork in the road.

"Ah, here we are!" Marth said. They stopped in the middle of the road. There were three choices; one path was on their right, one on their left, and one straight ahead that lead to the arena.

"It's either right or left," Zelda said, looking over at Marth. He paused, and thought for a moment, then made his decision.

"Shall we go left?" He suggested, grinning.

"Yes we shall," Zelda agreed, grinning back. They walked over to the path, side by side, and began their journey down it.

"Wouldn't that be incredibly disappointing if this didn't lead anywhere?" Marth asked, half laughing.

"It would also be disappointing if this path ended up leading us right back to where we started," Zelda said jokingly.

"That would be the sort of thing that would happen to me," Marth laughed.

"Same here," Zelda said, laughing along. Once again, she found herself enjoying the sound of Marth's laugh. The path wound downwards into a beautiful meadow that was sprinkled with wildflowers.

"It's beautiful!" Zelda breathed, taking it all in. She glanced over at Marth to see him doing the same.

"It is very beautiful," Marth quietly agreed. He bent down, picked up one of the flowers and tucked it into Zelda's hair. She smiled, picked up the same kind of flower and tucked it into his cape. They smiled at each other, sharing a special moment before Marth reached over and cautiously took Zelda's hand. Zelda was surprised at first, but let him grasp her hand, and didn't jerk away.

"Kind of like you," Marth finished softly. Zelda smiled again and they continued down the path holding hands. Behind them Link crept out of the bushes, pulled out a bomb and silently followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back the Smash mansion, Ike was re-stuffing himself with food while Samus watched him and complained about he was always eating. Pit and Peach were thumb wrestling, when they all heard a loud crashing noise, and a blood-curdling scream. Everyone froze before taking off running in the direction of the scream, Ike actually keeping up with Samus.

* * *

Zelda and Marth were walking along the path with Link following secretively behind. The path had ended at a cliff and they had turned around to go back, when they saw Link. Link lunged at Marth, but Zelda put herself in the way. Link shoved her to the ground, causing Zelda to fall on her wrist and sprain it. She gave a small cry of pain, and Marth took a step towards her. Link used this opportunity to shove Marth off the cliff. There were a few moments of stunned silence then Link turned toward Zelda with a smirk on her face. Zelda's shock immediately wore off and she screamed at the top of her lungs for help. Link realized what he had just done, and ran off through the forest.

**A/N: Mwa-ha-ha! We shall leave it here with a major cliffy! What happened to Marth? Is he alive or dead? All will be revealed in the next chapter! (Not to sound like a show host or anything…) R&R!**


	13. Guilty, guilty, guilty

**A/N: Chapter 13! I know you've all been waiting! It's the unlucky chapter! What lies in store for Zelda and Marth? Also, in our fic, Marth and Ike are brothers. I know that's not how it is in the fire emblem games, but we're changing it a little.**

**Us: We do not own Nintendo. =(**

**R&R please and thank yoooou!**

Chapter 13

"That sounded like Zelda!" Samus exclaimed while running. Ike nodded, being too out of breath to say anything. Samus and Ike were the fastest, followed by Pit and in the very back, Peach.

"Which way now?" Pit cried as they came to the crossroads.

"Everyone take a direction!" Samus ordered, starting down the path on the right. Ike took the left path, and Pit and Peach took the center.Ike came across the meadow and stopped in surprise.

"I didn't know there was a meadow here," Ike mumbled, and then continued to run. He soon came across Zelda laying in the grass, half hanging off the cliff looking for Marth. Ike pulled her away from the edge and saw she had tears on her face.

"What happened?" Ike solemnly asked. Zelda started crying even harder and leaned into Ike. Samus suddenly came into the clearing and surveyed the scene. She quickly took Zelda from Ike and cradled her in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Samus crooned, rocking Zelda back and forth.

"Link pushed Marth off the cliff," Zelda sobbed. Samus practically dropped Zelda in shock and quickly exchanged a look of horror with Ike. Ike immediately walked over to the cliff edge and looked down.

"That's a long way," Ike said warily.

"I know!" Zelda said, sobbing harder. Samus glared at Ike.

"I'm sure he's okay sweetie," Samus comforted. Ike continued to look over the edge, as if he could bring Marth back up simply by willpower. Pit and Peach ran into the clearing and saw Zelda sobbing, Ike staring off the cliff, and Samus looking incredibly worried. Samus suddenly brightened at the sight of Pit, and waved him over.

"Link pushed Marth off the cliff," Samus informed him, continuing before he could say anything, "so could you fly down there and get him?" Pit looked doubtful.

"I can't even carry _myself _for very long," he said unhappily.

"Can you at least go down and look?" Samus pleaded. Pit glanced at Zelda who gave him a puppy-dog look.

"All right, but I'm not sure if I can fly that long," He hedged.

"We'll get a rope or something if you need help," Samus compromised.

"O.k., I'll do it," Pit agreed. He walked over to the cliff and jumped off. Zelda's sobs had quieted to shudders every now and then. Samus continued to hold Zelda, for her own comfort as well as Zelda's. It was quiet for a few moments, then Ike tore his gaze away from the cliff and began to pace beside the edge.

"Why does Link hate Marth so much?" Peach asked innocently.

Zelda took a shuddering breath, "Because of me."

"What did you do?" Peach inquired.

"I… I think Link's jealous," Zelda replied quietly. Samus started laughing and everyone gave her an alarmed look.

"I'm sorry," She laughed, "It just sounds so funny." Then Pit flew over the edge looking very pale.

"Did you find him?" Zelda quickly asked.

Pit nodded, "It looks like he popped his shoulder out of place, broke his leg, suffered a few head injuries, and got badly scraped."

"Is he at least-" Zelda paused, "-alive?" She finished quietly.

Pit nodded again, "He's definitely alive, I can feel his pulse." Zelda relaxed into Samus, who sighed in relief. There were a few moments of comfortable silence when suddenly, Ike stopped pacing, and looked sharply up into the trees. Everyone followed his gaze, and saw Link perched on a branch. Link saw that he had been found out, jumped down, and started running. Samus let go of Zelda and quickly sprinted after him. It wasn't long before she had caught him with her paralyzer.

"You are in some deep trouble," Samus growled into Link's face. He paled, and gulped nervously. She dragged him back over to where the others were standing. Every single person there was giving Link their fiercest glare. He looked extremely nervous, and was, quite literally, shaking in his boots.

"Why, Link?" Zelda asked accusingly. Her voice was soft, but still menacing, and she continued to glare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I, uh…" Link started weakly. He stopped, unsure of what to say next, and Zelda took a step towards him.

"You really don't have an excuse, do you?" She hissed. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Zelda continued speaking. "Do you realize that Marth could have _died_? You could have been a murderer. What would your excuse have been then? That you were _jealous_?" She spat. Link shook his head, trying to deny the facts that were right in front of him.

"I didn't mean to-" Link started, but was quickly cut off by Ike who was absolutely livid.

"Marth is my brother." Ike growled furiously, "And you don't _accidentally_ push someone off a cliff, so don't give us any of this 'I didn't mean to' crud."

"This was completely uncalled for," Peach said crossly, "You already injured Marth, so now you feel the need to do it again?" She accused. Link looked completely overwhelmed and ashamed and scared all at the same time. No one said anything for a while, as if to let their words sink in. Finally, Link spoke up timidly.

"Is he all right?"

"His shoulder looks dislocated, maybe even broken, his ankle looks swollen, so it's either broken or badly sprained, he's badly scraped up and bruised, and is lying unconscious at the foot of the cliff," Pit said angrily. Link rubbed his arm awkwardly, and looked down at his feet. It was quiet for a while, and Link seemed to be growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Well, it could have been worse," Link suddenly said, looking up hopefully. Everyone gave him a furious glare.

"It also could have been better if you didn't push him off the cliff in the first place," Samus snapped.

"I guess I-" Link started again, but was cut off, this time by Zelda.

"You have no excuse," She snapped. "And you know what? You should have to go down there with Ike and me to see what you've done. You should also do something nice for a change and help carry him back to the mansion." She finished, continuing to glare at Link.

"I agree," Ike said, giving Link a shove. "Come on, let's go find Marth."

**A/N: How was it? We would like to know. Sorry to all the Link fans out there, but there has to be something wrong with him, otherwise Zelda would never break up with him. We're sorry if he sounds like an evil maniac, but that's just how we portray him. R&R please!**


	14. Discontinued

**We're back with some bad (or for some people, good) news. We have decided to discontinue our story. Sorry to those of you who enjoyed reading it, and for those of you who didn't like it…more power to ya. We're discontinuing it because it got too messy. We don't want to have to rewrite it, and we were too mean to poor Link. All is not lost, because we will continue to write other fanfics, only we will be more respectful to all characters in those. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and enjoyed this story. Until next time…**

**-kitkat003-**


End file.
